


Begin Again

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah is dead. The collars are off. What are four comrades to do now that they're free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

She took a singulair gold bar from the Sierra Madre vault, and not a pre-war dollar more. When so many people had given their lives for it- Vera, Sinclair, Elijah, Dean- it almost felt cursed in her pack.

Maybe that was the thirty-five pounds talking.

When the courier got to the Villa fountain, she stopped. Erin fished a Madre chip out of her pocket and dropped it in the dry fountain before leaving- permanently.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Do you think we should meet her down there? You know, see her out?” Christine asked.

Dean Domino was still getting used to hearing Vera’s voice again- especially from another woman’s mouth. “You can. I’m staying here until I _know_ she’s gone.”

“Wh-” she cleared her throat, “why?”

“She could have taken anything from the vault.” he stated, admiring the ‘view’ from Vera’s room. The Cloud was settled too heavily to really sightsee, but he imagined watching the courier on her way out. “Being truthful, I don’t trust myself to let her go with that. The Madre’s in my bones, now. The greed of it. I’ve been here far too long.”

The ex-scribe didn’t answer. Silence around her always felt awkward to him. “What are you going to do now that you’re free?”

“‘m staying here. Someone's got to keep other people from wandering in after that broadcast.”

Dean probably shouldn’t have laughed at that, but he did, nonetheless. “Sierra Madre got in your bones too, did she?”

“Something like that.” she replied hoarsely.

Silence again, which the ghoul broke with a “Well then, -” he nearly let ‘Vera’ slip, but paused before “Christine, was it? I’m heading back down to the casino, rummage through what’s left of the place and the Villa before I head out. Maybe pick up a few of those supplies caches I left, assuming that girl didn’t raid them all...”

Christine nodded, swallowed, and winced. Apparently she didn’t catch the joke.

Dean never ended a song on a sour note, and that was sour in his book. He extended his hand. She took it, thankfully enough, despite the stickiness of exposed muscle.

“You’ve been a good ally through this whole fiasco. Thank you, and goodbye.”

She smiled vaguely, and a strained ‘bye’ was the last he heard from her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When the warmth in his stomach deadened, Dog took his cue to leave. Dog. He assumed his name was Dog, judging by the carving on his chest. He didn’t really know where to go when he stepped out of the iron-wrought Villa gates, but he didn’t remember something that kind, oddly familiar woman had told him.

_“Jacobstown,” she said, “head for Jacobstown.”_

He had no idea where Jacobstown was, but if he found any sort of civilization he could ask directions. Even if he never found it, he was sure he would be okay. That was all Dog really needed, anyway. To be okay.

He hoped he would see that woman again. He hadn’t asked her name.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vera was singing over the speakers, and with most of them shot out, it was distant enough that when he closed his eyes, Dean Domino could imagine her rehearsing in her dressing room down the hall.

He’d picked the place clean (not that there was much to scavenge in a theatre anyway), but was still seated at the vanity, staring into shards of a broken mirror.

On windy nights when the Cloud dispersed, he could see lights from the west. _Vegas_ , he thought, _that must be Vegas_. Maybe that’s where he would go.

“Oh, come on, Dean. That’s enough reminiscing.” he said to himself- a byproduct of 200 solitary years. It’s probably what kept him sane. “Let’s go.”

He picked up his suitcase and, as an afterthought, cracked open his old safe. It was nearly empty- which he expected, having given the girl the key. It was still open. All that remained was one, glistening, imposing golden bar, perched inside.

Dean Domino laughed until he was doubled over, beating a fist on the vanity. When he finally regained his breath, he ran his fingers over the rounded edge. Yes, it was real! He laughed again.

“Thanks, _partner_.”


End file.
